


Smitten

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Original Character(s), punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Drummer Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179790) by [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland). 



As Mark finally stopped fiddling with his suit and messing with his hair, his band clambered into the limo their manager had gotten them for the awards show. Mark climbed in last, the rest of the band grinning and talking loudly, everyone obviously excited to get to the show.

Their manager had told them about the awards show a couple weeks ago, and Mark was beyond nervous. It would be the first awards show they'd ever been invited to, and he hoped that the other performers wouldn’t look down on their group for being a boyband. He knew that their songs were a little cliché, but he was proud of the work they were doing and he was excited to be invited. Rox East was a pretty big venue, filled with talented musicians that Mark looked up to immensely. He just hoped that the night went well and that he didn’t embarrass himself in front of anyone.

They finally pulled up to the red carpet leading to the event, their driver coming out and going around to open the door as Mark stepped out in front of the screaming crowd and flashing lights. He waited until the whole group was out of the car before they slowly made their way down the carpet, stopping often for pictures and quick interviews. He breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to the end of the walkway, finally stepping into the building and heading toward their seats.

The place was huge, the amphitheater seats slowly filling in with musicians from every genre, bands and artists Mark easily recognized talking amongst themselves or in groups. He felt like he was in high school all over again, his heart racing as bands and artists he'd looked up to and listened to for years congregated into the room. He realized belatedly that with all his staring the others had already found their seats, calling to him from a row near the front. He hurried to catch up, the others already scooting their way toward the seats, their band name on papers stuck to the seats. Mark ended up on the far right of his group, sitting right next to the seats saved for a band he'd heard on the radio a couple times. He hoped they wouldn't mind sitting beside him, taking out his phone to look up the band while he waited for everyone to take their seats and the show to begin.

He scrolled through his phone, looking at small, grainy photos of a four-person rock band. Daniel, Aiden, Conor, and Jack, all around his age, recently hitting it big with their latest album. He was so busy looking up the album and information on the band he didn't notice when his friends' loud talking and laughter got quieter, speaking in hushed tones. He only looked up when loud laughter to his right caught his attention, finally pulling his eyes from his phone to look to the source of the noise.

The first thing he noticed were a couple guys, obviously from the band. The one closest to him was turned away, talking quietly to his loud band mates as he edged toward the seat beside Mark. Bright green hair and a dark blue suit that showed off his slim features. Shining rings on his hands, simple and cool. The guy turned to look back at his seat and Mark’s heart thumped hard against his ribs.

Bright blue eyes and long lashes, full lips pulled into a smile. His big blue eyes were rimmed lightly with black, making the ocean blue of his irises stand out even more. He had a small stud piercing one of his thick eyebrows, bright green hair swooping up and to the side like a tidal wave, his bright blue eyes and dark blue suit reminding Mark of the ocean on a sunny day, of warm sunshine and cool water. The man was probably the single most attractive person Mark had ever seen, and he swallowed hard as he willed his blush to die down, the gorgeous rocker slowly making his way closer.

The man ripped the paper off the seat beside Mark, finally noticing him sitting in the seat beside his. His smile dimmed, eyes going wider as Mark swallowed, smiling up at the gorgeous drummer standing beside him.

"Hi. I'm Mark," he managed to get out, the drummer nodding as he stuck a hand out for Mark to shake.

"Jack McLoughlin," he replied, the thick Irish accent surprising Mark as he shook his hand, praying the heat he felt in his cheeks wasn't too visible to the cute Irishman shaking his hand. He pulled it back before his palm started sweating, the drummer sitting down beside Mark. He could smell his cologne faintly, shifting a bit nervously in his seat at the close proximity to the cute rocker.

He pulled at his tie, loosening it slightly as his whole body seemed to heat up, looking to the man out of the corner of his eye before quickly looking forward again, tapping his foot nervously.

He was fucked.

-

Jack pulled at his tie anxiously, running a hand through his hair as the band made their way to Rox East. Everyone was excited, Jack included, but the nerves were getting to him. He was going to be sitting in the same row as his latest crush, their bands jammed together in close quarters for hours. He prayed that his band didn't start up a fight with the boy band or notice Jack's nerves.

They pulled up to the red carpet much faster than Jack would have liked, spinning his rings on his fingers nervously as his band piled out, one by one. Finally Jack clambered out, blinded by the sudden flashing lights of the photographers lining the carpet. Their band stopped every few feet for photos and interviews, eventually coming to the double doors of the amphitheater and heading down to their seats.

Jack ended up finding their row first, waving the others over as he slowly made his way to the last seat. He refused to look at the band beside them, too nervous to even look in the direction of his crush. He finally made it to his seat, eye catching on the person sitting beside his seat. He looked up, heart thumping wildly against his ribcage as he finally gathered the courage to greet whoever he would be sitting with for the next few hours.

Rich, beautiful brown eyes stared into his own baby blues, a small smile pulling at the unfairly attractive face of Mark Fischbach, Jack's latest crush. He shifted in his seat before speaking, looking a little nervous as he made a quick introduction.

"Hi. I'm Mark," he smiled, and _Jesus fuck_ was his voice attractive. Jack swallowed, his mind seeming to have gone offline before he quickly put a hand out for a handshake, movements jerky and awkward.

"Jack McLoughlin," he replied, reveling in the warmth and softness of Mark's palm and the beauty of his smile. He sat when he finally pulled his hand from Mark's, tapping his foot anxiously as he sat beside the object of his affection. He swallowed hard, looking to his watch. The show wouldn't end for another three hours, at least. And that whole time he'd be sitting beside Mark Fischbach, the most attractive person Jack had ever seen.

He was utterly fucked.


End file.
